the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Annabeth Black
looking deluded.]] Annabeth (1996-2019) is a female NoHead. She discovered her powers at a young age, leading to trouble at the town zoo. In school, she had few friends, and she became the immediate enemy of Zach Kellermanand was a frequent victim of their bullying. Annabeth developed a passion for the Dark side at a young age, which increased as his desire for revenge grew stronger. Mr. Stupid NoHead recruited her in 2014, and Annabeth gladly joined him, leaving her family behind. In the NoHead Base, NoHead showed her a selection of combat uniforms for NoHeads. Annabeth ultimately chose a leather crop-top and jeans, which would give her free movement on the battlefield. Annabeth would often skip out on training sessions, and as a result she was wimpy to some degree. In the mix, she also met Sean, and while Sean quickly developed a crush on her, Annabeth did not feel the same way. However, their relationship became much better after Sean saved her life aboard the Wasp. In 2017, she also spent time tutoring Bartholomew, but their lessons came to an untimely end. Upon learning about Operation: Assault, Annabeth offered to help Mr. Stupid NoHead build the Robotic Monster that the plan necessitated. NoHead agreed, and the two of them built the robot in a special facility in the Wasp. Four months later, the robot was destroyed by Baby Intelligence. Annabeth served in the Second NoHead War, engaging in more secretive attacks to cripple the police, the government, and the S.M.S.B. Despite her undoubted prowess, Annabeth met her end during Operation: Purge, though she had succeeded in her previous mission of poisoning Philadelphia. Apparently, no one knew about this, or that she had even joined the NoHeads. When Darren encountered the ghost of Mr. Stupid NoHead and refused to help him, NoHead called out, invisible to all but Slade, that Darren had just killed Annabeth, and then created a huge explosion which killed twelve Muggles in the process. Slade was arrested and sentenced without trial to Beta Prison by for the "murder" of Annabeth and the twelve Muggles, and for being in the service of the NoHeads. Annabeth helped the Gladiator in creating the Knights of Plague, giving him advice as a ghost. Biography Early Life Annabeth was born into a Muggle family in 1996 as an only child. She seemed to mature at an unusual pace: as an infant, she quickly outgrew most of her toys, dissing them as simple, alarming her parents. She spent most of her time using her magna doodle, and harbored a desire to learn how to read words. Discovery of Being a Mutant Despite her heritage, she started displaying superpowers very early in life. In 2003, when she was six years old, she accidentally melted the cage holding a lion. Just as the lion was preparing to pounce on her, she flung her hand towards the top of a tree. To her shock, the lion vaulted there and found itself unable to get down. Shocked, Annabeth's mother took her home. On the way there, Annabeth's mother explained that she was a mutant. From there, they stopped for lunch at a popular restaurant called KFC. Education as a teenager.]] Despite this event, she never received an invitation to attend Superhero School, and as such, went to school on her own. During her education, Annabeth got decent, if not good grades at school. On one occasion, she accidentally turned her teacher's wig blue; on another, she accidentally Apparated onto the school gym roof when escaping from a bully. She also became highly interested in pop music. During this time, she was she was best friends with a girl named Alice. Both of them saw a lot in each other; for instance, they were insecure and socially awkward. Sometimes they preferred to keep their distance from each other, especially when one or the other was feeling overwhelmed. Despite this, they would sometimes play together when school was not in session. Annabeth especially enjoyed Monopoly, and was quite skilled at it. Meanwhile, she was constantly at war with Zach Kellerman and his group of friends. Annabeth's memories are what first revealed how introverted and studious she was. On the other hand, Kellerman was arrogant, popular, and athletic. Immediately upon meeting her, Zach disliked Annabeth for expressing a desire to learn the art of possession. One memory from Annabeth bears witness to Zach bullying her, turning her upside-down to reveal her underwear in front of many students, including Alice. Alice came to Annabeth's defense, but this only made things worse: in a subsequent lashing out at Zach in an attempt to recover her lost dignity, Annabeth inadvertently called Alice a "filthy little Squib". Alice became furious, and it took her a week to get over it. Later on, it would be seen by Bartholomew whilst probing her During the time spent between Annabeth and Alice, Annabeth also taught Alice how to do her hair, so it would look fancy but allow her a full 360 degrees of movement. At one point, they also watched a movie together at Annabeth's house with popcorn Annabeth had popped herself and soda. Annabeth developed a passion for the Dark side at a young age, which increased as her desire for revenge grew stronger. Becoming a NoHead upon meeting him.]] In 2014, Annabeth left her parents and joined Mr. Stupid NoHead. Her parents insisted that she could not join the dark side, but NoHead killed them to silence the matter and proceeded to Disapparate away with her. They rematerialized in the NoHead Base. Here, NoHead showed her around and showed her a selection of combat uniforms for NoHeads. Annabeth ultimately chose a leather crop-top and jeans, which would give her free movement on the battlefield. Annabeth would often skip out on training sessions, and as a result she was wimpy to some degree. In the mix, she also met Sean, and while Sean quickly developed a crush on her, Annabeth did not feel the same way. Sean immediately stuttered upon meeting her, telling her she looked like a nerd. Annabeth became offended, until Sean said he meant that she looked beautiful. Annabeth told her to stop hitting on her. Sean apologized and left the room. The following day, Sean joined her at breakfast, where he kept his silence. However, he finally slipped that he "thinks well of her manners, pretty girl" and Annabeth punched him. It quickly became clear to Annabeth that Sean had a huge crush on her, only causing her to detest him more. Annabeth's Nightmare In March 2015, Annabeth became even further indulged in pop music. In said month, she had a dream. In it, Bruno Mars had a grenade, and Taio Cruz had dynamite, so they both threw them at Katy Perry who exploded like a firework. The bang was so loud that the Black Eyed Peas forgot the time while Rihanna had memory loss and ran around inquiring to what her name was. Eminem looked around and expressed a lack of fear, then Willow Smith began to whip her hair, which scared The Far East Movement who began to fly like a G6, then JLo fell on the floor. From there, Annabeth woke up and expressed her relief that it was only a dream. Sean, who was nearby, asked if she was all right. Annabeth swore at him in turn, prompting Sean to turn away and go back to sleep. Rescue Two months later, Annabeth was exploring downstairs, where she saw the unfinished structure of the Wasp for the first time. She was preparing to leave when she suddenly encountered a series of vines. Before she could leave, the vines grabbed and strangled her. Fortunately, Sean heard her screaming, and was able to rescue her. Annabeth thanked him for his help, and Sean apologized for tailing her. He also explained that his love for her was never of the carnal type, but something far more sophisticated: his parents had just died before he met her and no one else would talk to him. He then offered to carry her backpack if she wanted, and Annabeth thankfully approved. From there she was able to see who he really was. The two developed a close friendship from there, one of platonic, but not romantic, love. 2017 Training Bartholomew When Bartholomew Gales began having visions pulling him towards the light, Mr. Stupid NoHead asked Annabeth teach Bartholomew how to use his mind's willpower to resist probing or possession. However, it quickly became difficult for them to work productively during the sessions. At one point, Annabeth learned that Barty had a crush on her, and that he had sex before. The visions also showed her that Barty's worst fear was Mr. Stupid NoHead betraying and murdering him. Bartholomew shouted at Annabeth to stop, insisting those memories were private, but Annabeth only called him weak. She prepared to assault him again, only for Bartholomew to make the mind probe rebound. He was able to witness an equally private memory of Annabeth being bullied and harassed by Zach Kellerman. Upon returning, Annabeth threw him out of her bedroom and forbade him from ever coming back again. For all the rest of that semester, she treated Bartholomew with redoubled contempt and fury and ignored him whenever possible. Discovery of Qamar In November 2017, Annabeth was sent on duty as a spy. She learned of a fight between Qamar's mother and a group of slavers, and reported to Mr. Stupid NoHead hastily. As such, a large military force was deployed to Bridgeton under the command of Mr. Stupid NoHead himself. Annabeth fled shortly before the fight was initiated, returning to the NoHead Base. During the battle, NoHead murdered Ken and took his son, Qamar, after discovering the boy's power. Two months later, Sean, who had made friends with Qamar, introduced the boy to Annabeth. Initially, Qamar detested her for her role in Ken's demise. Annabeth calmly pointed out that without her, he would not be a NoHead either. From there, Qamar forgave her. The Robotic Monster Upon learning about Operation: Assault, Annabeth offered to help Mr. Stupid NoHead build the Robotic Monster that the plan necessitated. NoHead agreed, and the two of them built the robot in a special facility in the basement of the Wasp. It was Annabeth's idea to make give it the ability to fly. Six months after the pair began work, the robot was completed. Annabeth shut it down and it was kept in the facility for the next four months. Second NoHead War Attack on New York City Annabeth personally went to activate the robotic monster, in preparation for the attack on New York City. However, Mr. Stupid NoHead ultimately had to reactivate it after Annabeth failed. NoHead shot Annabeth a fierce look, and she sheepishly headed upstairs. Shortly afterwards, she was informed of Mr. Stupid NoHead's failure to kill Peter Hecks. Encounter with Darren Slade Two days later, Annabeth ran into Darren Slade, who had become dillusioned with his current life. Annabeth exploited this, along with Darren's attraction to her, and Darren gave in to the dark side. Annabeth comforted him about his situation, and allowed him to vent to her for ten minutes, by which time he had nothing else to say. She personally dubbed him a NoHead and inscribed the NoHead Sign on his arm. Darren worked primarily for Annabeth and Hell Burnbottom. Capture of Katie Black After Brute Gunray was sent to capture the Mayor, Annabeth went to Mr. Stupid NoHead and told him they needed to talk. From there, she began discussing a plan with Mr. Stupid NoHead. Their conversation was cut short when Gunray returned empty-handed. When Gunray was then sent to kill Baby Intelligence, Annabeth wished him luck on his task. Battle of the Wasp Shortly after Rotta successfully captured Mayor Katie Black from New York City, Annabeth captured Ray, who had been leading the assault, and held him hostage with eighty F-7 robot soldiers as she awaited Sebiscuits and Baby Intelligence. Arriving on the Wasp to attempt a rescue mission, the two latters rounded a corner and found Annabeth and Ray. Baby Intelligence and Sebiscuits were quickly surrounded by F-7 robots and Annabeth looked up. Baby Intelligence announced that they had come for the Mayor. Annabeth told him that was his business, before handing over a pickup line predicting his demise at her hands. With that, she pretended to show mercy to Ray. From there, she suddenly killed him with a well-placed Shiak strike to the chest. Almost immediately Sebiscuits and Baby Intelligence drew their swords and Sebiscuits sliced a hole in the floor after having a brief sign language argument over what method they should use to escape. They fell down into a NoHead fuel tank, the surrounding robots proceeded to take aim, but the experienced NoHead commander ordered her troops not to fire in order to prevent the fuel from ignition. Leaving the scene, Annabeth boarded a nearby ship and left to the Fourth NoHead Base, which was unfinished. Afterwards, Annabeth returned to the NoHead Base and joined in the celebrations with her peers upon Rotta capturing the Mayor. However, Black soon escaped Rotta's grip (with the help of Sebiscuits and Baby Intelligence, who also exposed Rotta Hecks as a NoHead). Slade's Defection However, less than a month later, Darren felt terrible for his actions. He vented to Annabeth, who was appalled about his sudden guilt. Finally, Slade curtailed the conversation and left the building. Annabeth felt nothing was over, but Sean suggested she take advantage of her ability to see her friends when they are near. She was both shocked and horrified to learn that Slade has gone to Baby Intelligence for help, and he is preparing to become an insurgent under the government. Annabeth quickly realized that Darren had defected from the NoHead cause, which made her upset, as she had come to see him as one of her best friends. Ultimately, she chose not to tell Mr. Stupid NoHead. Mission to Pennsylvania Shortly afterwards, Annabeth was sent to patrol on Pennsylvania. Mr. Stupid NoHead had told her about Operation: Purge, which made her very excited as she mounted off with a contingent of robot soldiers. She remained in the air in a sky cruiser, discreetly keeping watch from there. Eventually, she traveled to her compound in Philadelphia, which was suffering a heavy onslaught of pressure from members of the Government Defense Army. While there, Rotta communicated with her through her comlink, telling the NoHead that she needed to return to the Emergency NoHead Base. Annabeth accepted, and told the General of the two traitorous relief workers, suspected of being police, that had been captured by her robot soldiers. Mere moments after Rotta left, Annabeth contacted fellow NoHead Sean through a comlink, telling him that she feared for her safety with police after her, and that she would prefer to travel to the Second NoHead Base with the other NoHeads in a convoy. Sean agreed with this, and promised he would come for her in Pennsylvania. After he left, Annabeth began to put her plan for Pennsylvania into place. Annabeth knew the police were on her tail, and that the city would soon fall from the NoHeads' grasp. She had a protocol put in place, which, if the city became under attack, would poison the water supply of Philadelphia, crippling the city as well as the USA (Philadelphia boasted the eighth-largest industry in said country). She then departed for the Emergency NoHead Base. Return to New York City When the NoHead fleet emerged out of hyperspace at the Emergency NoHead Base, Annabeth landed her personal plane in the base and climbed out of it, where she was surprised to find several chambers where she could settle down, have a good meal, and clean up. After finishing in the shower (with Brute Gunray next in line), Annabeth learned that the protocol in Pennsylvania had been initiated. From there, she put on a robe over her crop-top and set off to find Sean. Sean was angry at their situation, as Mr. Stupid NoHead had offered them riches and the chance to rule the world, but now they were on the run, unable to return home for the time being. After Annabeth found him, Sean expressed this to her, who had more faith in NoHead than her friend did. Just then, NoHead called for them in the central chamber. With a grin, Annabeth told Sean he should reconsider, and then the two joined everyone else, who were regrouping in the chamber. NoHead appeared on a large hologram and told everyone it was safe to return to the NoHead Base. Sean told Annabeth she was right all along, before everyone headed off. On the way back, she stopped at the State Capitol to assist Sebiscuits and Rotta Hecks in their plan to assassinate Katie Black. However, as soon as she caught up with them, Sebiscuits turned and told her to "run along." When Annabeth remained still, Sebiscuits hurled her into a closet, where she crashed into a trumpet. Death Annabeth's plans for Philadelphia were eventually foiled by a group of police officers led by Alice, though Annabeth was unperturbed; the police would be dealt with soon. When she returned to the NoHead Base, however, a squad of robot soldiers were waiting for her and the others. They immediately opened fire, tearing down several unsuspecting NoHeads. Annabeth took up her sword and cut down the replicas, saving Sean's life in the process. Annabeth immediately fell into Sean's arms, still paralyzed with fear. However, a missile was deployed from the top of the base, hitting both of them and blowing them to pieces. Post-mortem Apparently, no one knew about Annabeth's demise, or that she had even joined the NoHeads. On Halloween night 2027, Darren encountered the ghost of Mr. Stupid NoHead. NoHead tried to possess him once more, but Darren summoned enough willpower to stop him. Enraged, NoHead called out, invisible to all but Slade, that Darren had just killed Annabeth, and then created a huge explosion which killed twelve Muggles in the process. Slade was arrested by the Department of Law Enforcement and was sentenced without trial to Beta Prison by for the "murder" of Annabeth and the twelve Muggles, and for being in the service of the NoHeads. Annabeth helped the Gladiator in creating the Knights of Plague, giving him advice as a ghost. Physical Description Annabeth is curvy and somewhat athletic. In general, she is also beautiful, and has fair, tender skin. She is not very strong physically, due to a lack of exercise, and does not seem to bear any stomach muscles. She has brown eyes and brown eyebrows to match, as well as cosmetically pink-stained lips. Annabeth is usually seen in a brown, textured leather crop-top with a singular left sleeve. Additionally, she wears brown tights and brown leather boots. Her hair is done up to keep it out of her face, much like her friend Alice, held in place by a brown leathery headpiece. It is also decorated with thin, brown bands. Annabeth is 1.75 meters tall and weighed 76 kilograms. Her BMI was 24.7. Personality and Traits Annabeth is very immoral and insecure, and prefers to be alone. She is also very intelligent and deceptive, using every aspect of her physical beauty to help seduce people. These traits also help her compensate for her being physically wimpy. She is also devoted to the NoHeads and vied for the attention of Mr. Stupid NoHead, who she looked up to. She has shown that it is not above her to mass-murder hundreds of innocent people to spite her hated enemies. Despite this, she is very kind to her friends, especially Sean, and has shown to be civil to Qamar; she is one of the few NoHeads who are capable of loving other people and not being ashamed of it. Indeed, Sean has described her as "tender and kind, an unutterably comforting friend, a role model", and Darren Slade has described her similarly. She also valued intelligence and cunning over brute strength. Additionally, Annabeth loved books, and spent much of her time in the NoHead library. As a child, Annabeth was extremely socially awkward, and usually kept to herself. Powers and Abilities Annabeth was trained as a NoHead, leaving her to focus more on her intellect than her strength, though her fighting skills were still formidable. She mastered the third form of sword combat, Soresu, and had some skill in Form V, as well as being a practitioner of Jar'Kai. Because she was not skilled in unarmed fighting, Annabeth preferred to use her powers, which were deadly, whenever possible. She also survived an encounter with Frank and several other police when in Pennsylvania. In addition to her combat skills, Annabeth was very skilled in stealth and infiltration which she learned from Rotta Hecks. Annabeth could also turn invisible, something that was difficult to master and was even impossible for certain NoHead Masters. Annabeth was also proficient in telekinesis, which she used to great effect. She was also skilled at piloting, as she was able to patrol Pennsylvania without a trace. She was also known to use her beauty and her dark powers to seduce people into giving information. Annabeth's unerring ability to conceal her own thoughts and feelings from external penetration proved to be useful to her. Annabeth was also a skilled mind reader; Bartholomew often felt as if Annabeth had the ability to read minds even before learning what the art was. Annabeth probed Bartholomew constantly while attempting to teach him to block out his mind in their private lessons. Weaknesses Although she was a very intelligent woman, Annabeth could be easily distracted. She also seemed to fall short when it came to unarmed fighting, as she was somewhat wimpy as a result of physical inactivity. Relationships Behind the Scenes Initially, Annabeth was only going to appear in The Super Babies: Prequel II: The Second Hero. However, D. Isaac Thomas was so surprised that she was extremely well received, that he included her in The Super Babies: Prequel III: The S.M.S.B.. Author's Comments :"Annabeth has to be one of my best characters I've created. She was cruel, but also loving. I saw her working on many levels, effectively thinking like my fans ... You're right. As a NoHead, she has it all." Quotes Appearances * *The Life and Legends: Annabeth Notes and References Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Hot females Category:Mutants Category:Murderers Category:NoHeads Category:Second War casualties Category:2019 Deaths Category:21st century deaths Category:2010s Deaths Category:Female NoHeads Category:Normal weight characters Category:Prequel characters Category:Prequel series Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains